


Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy the Show

by Pohadka



Series: The Job Between Here and There [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pohadka/pseuds/Pohadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie nights at the brewpub are a lot more interesting with an Amnesiac Assassin in your midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Side fic to the Job Between Here and There. Some mild spoilers to the main fic, some things are definitely not Canon. This is to celebrate BH&T getting 100 Kudos. Cause that's the most I've ever gotten on any of my fics! I'm so eeef over you guys, so this is my thank you!  
> More notes at the bottom.

Parker is by far the best person to watch movies with. It’s only his second week with the group and today is one of those that he just can’t force words out of his mouth at all. He really hopes it doesn’t have to do with the fact that if he does open his mouth, everything that Eliot fed him will come right back up. That is… unpleasant.

But Parker can guess what he would like better than the other two. For one, Hardison talks too much, trying to explain every little detail like James was an alien. He’s not THAT far out of touch. And Eliot likes historical dramas too much and frankly, living through WWII was enough, don’t want to watch it all over again. Especially when he was remembering snow filled fox holes, stuffed full of himself, Falsworth, Steve, Dum Dum, Morita, and Peggy, all because Gabe and Dernie wanted to play hide the biscuit in loud French. No, once through the war was enough.

Parker introduces him to cartoons. Looney Tunes, Disney princess films, Spongebob, Steven Universe, Animaniacs, but most especially, Pixar films. Really, he loves the reactions of the other two men.

~ ~ ~

“Parker!” Harsh whisper from Hardison. “Why is he crying?”

“Because Toy Story is sad, Hardison! It’s about friendship and just exactly where is his best friend, huh?” 

~ ~ ~

“Parker! Are you nuts! Don’t play Nemo for him!”

“But this is the sixth time already!” 

Three days later, everyone’s humming “just keep swimming,” because honestly, would you tell the homicidal amnesiac to cut that shit out?

~ ~ ~ 

“Hey, who’s there?” Hardison’s legs were sticking out from under part of the wall. The rest of him was in the wall, fixing a wiring issue. “Can you give me a hand here?” 

James was walking by. Paused. Then carefully disconnected his left arm and laid it in Hardison’s lap.

Alec didn’t move for three hours, until Eliot convinced James to pick the arm back up, and yes, Mrs. Hitchimata around the corner did make awesome pocky. However, making her feel bad so he could beg extra out of her was not a good use of his new conversation skills. 

“Oh now you’ve gone and hurt his feelings,” Parker said, stealing a stick of James’ pocky.

“I’d apologize if I were you,” he said in response. 

Eliot turned and stomped out of the room. 

~ ~ ~ 

But Parker also had time for the really old movies, the ones in black and white. James still loved the Fred Astair and Ginger Rogers movies, and never could sit still. 

The first time he pulls her up out of the chair, everyone stops talking. But he merely points at the TV, then gives her an impish glance, holding out his hand to her.

He starts by fox trotting her around the room, then spun her into a quick step move. She’s keeping up, but when he lifted her and twirled her over his head, Hardison whooped in glee. 

James took Alec by the hand and drug him out on the floor as Parker fell beside Eliot, giggling. He had to give the kid a few pointers, nudging with hands on hips to direct him as they quick stepped around. Then he twirled Hardison the same way Parker had flown over his head. 

Movie nights got a lot more fun when dance music was involved. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Not another war movie. Please?” James voice was soft, pleading.

“Oh trust me, this is a BASEBALL movie,” Parker said, starting up League of Their Own.

Thirty minutes into the movie, he said, “Oh now I remember. Racine took the first title. Their pitcher was a little hellion too. Danced like Garbo.” Then he refused to say anything else until the end of the movie. 

Two days later, thanks to Amazon, he had an authentic replica T-Shirt, complete with the name Winter on the back. 

Hardison quit giving him internet tips.

It was Parker who started making all the “Winter is coming” jokes after that though. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Parker, he needs you, I can’t calm him down!” 

“Hardison, it’s going to take me two hours to get there, and I still have to finish this job. Figure. It. Out!”

James was pacing around the office, mumbling in Russian and German. Parker was upstate casing a new job. Eliot was already in play for the current job. It was just Hardison and James. And several cracked chairs.

“Okay big guy, let’s try something new, huh? They had sci-fi movies when you were a kid, yeah? Let’s try this.” A couple punches on the remote, and LOTR picked up in the middle of Bilbo’s Birthday. Extended version, of course.

James stopped and stared.

Sat down, mesmerized.

And he didn’t move until the movie was over. Then it was just to turn those big blue eyes towards Hardison. His first English words of the day were, “Do they get to Mordor?” 

“Here, this is the Two Towers. You got so much more to see!”

~ ~ ~

“And then I found out that Alaska and Hawaii are states now. Fifty!” Phone conversations were much more comfortable nowadays.

“Yeah that’s the given. Took me forever after coming out of the ice to understand what they meant by it.” 

James hated the way his mind processed things now, because before he knew it, he had started singing the Capitols and States song again. He finally caught his breath at Nashville, glad he only went two choruses deep this time.

Steve ruined it. He always did. “Elvis used to hang out there a lot, you know.” 

Both of them were laughing and singing the damn song then.

Later, James decided that maybe he wasn’t scared of Steve anymore. How could he be? He laughed during the Animaniacs. You had to be a psychopath not to laugh. So maybe he was OK.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so no, Bucky's arm is not detachable in my main fic. But the mental image was too much fun to leave out.  
> Movies referenced in order:  
> Toy Story  
> Finding Nemo  
> Toy Story again, with a side of Animaniacs  
> Top Hat and Swing Time  
> A League of Their Own, with a side of Game of Thrones  
> Lord of the Rings with Two Towers  
> Animaniacs.  
> And because I'm sadistic, the Animaniacs Capitols and States song: https://youtu.be/MSvJ9SN8THE


End file.
